


If Salazar Slytherin knew...

by annielxvegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Love/Hate Relationship, Reylo - Freeform, Underage Sex, no Force just magic, still a little bit smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annielxvegood/pseuds/annielxvegood
Summary: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin... The four houses of Hogwarts.Slytherin being a little bit more... selective when choosing its students while the other houses welcome all kind of wizards.But some students just can't stand mudbloods, and that's why Ben Solo hated Rey Kenobi the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a big Potterhead and this Reylo Hogwarts AU appeared in my mind and I just had to write it down. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> FYI: English is not my first language so please excuse me for the possible grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

 

 

> _“You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
>  _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
>  _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_  
>  _Set Gryffindors apart;_  
>  _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
>  _Where they are just and loyal,_  
>  _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_  
>  _And unafraid of toil;_  
>  _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
>  _If you've a ready mind,_  
>  _Where those of wit and learning,_  
>  _Will always find their kind;_  
>  _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_  
>  _You'll make your real friends,_  
>  _These cunning folks use any means_  
>  _To achieve their ends.”_
> 
> _**J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone** _
> 
> * * *

There she was.

Sitting with her two dorky friends eating while laughing about some stupid joke the Hufflepuff guy said.

Finn, aka the Hufflepuff guy, with his short curly hair and his robes perfectly put on.

Poe Dameron, the Slytherin guy every house liked except his own. He was one of the most wanted guys by almost every girl in Hogwarts. 

And then, Rey Kenobi.

That girl was a pain in the ass. A beautiful girl with blue eyes, dark hair and some freckles over her nose and cheeks. 

A filthy mudblood.

At least that's what Ben Solo thought of her.

Ben Solo was a Slytherin Prefect. He dominated almost every spell perfectly and had every girl at his feet. Boys wanted to be like him and teachers respected him for the great student he was.

Except, obviously, Rey Kenobi.

She had hated him since the first time they saw each other. It was in their first year in the train on their way to Hogwarts.

Ben was a pureblood, he had spent all his life in the Wizarding World and knew everything you had to knew about it. Rey, on the other hand, was a muggleborn and knew nothing about this world. She lived in a little town not too far from London with her parents and they were pretty amused when her letter arrived.

Eleven-Years-Old Ben Solo noticed her when she got into Platform 9 3/4 looking confused while holding her things and her Persian cat.

She looked pretty, but the confusion on her face made him realize her blood status. Anyway, he walked towards her.

“Let me help you with that” he said politely as he grabbed her things and helped her get inside the train.

She followed him shyly until they got in an empty wagon.

“T-thank you...” she managed to say. The way this boy just offered to help her without knowing her seemed really nice to her. She let herself down on the couch.

“I'm Ben Solo” he sat down in from the of her and stretched his hand with hers.

“Rey Kenobi... a pleasure, Ben Solo” 

Little Ben had been really amused by her politeness and well mannered self. But he mustn't forget who he ought to choose as his friends, so he asked her the important question.

“Are you a pureblood?”

Rey was astonished. Of all the things someone at Hogwarts could have asked, this boy chooses probably the most embarrassing.

But he was sitting there waiting for an answer and it would've been impolite of her to just ignore him.

“Well, my parents are... muggles” she said quietly, her cheeks turning red as Ben started laughing at her.

“I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time on you, filthy mudblood” he said as he got up and turned to the door.

“W-what?” Rey said almost in a whisper, holding back the tears.

“Goodbye, you freak” and without letting her say anything else, Ben Solo left Rey alone in the wagon, where she stayed the whole trip, crying because of some stupid boy with some stupid standards.

And since that moment, she had hated him. 

Rey got into Gryffindor while Mr. Perfect Blood Status got into Slytherin, which wasn't a surprise for her because he got to be...

“With a bunch of air heads who think just like him with his fucking pureblood” Rey said angrily. “You know what? Ben Solo and all his Slytherin stupid gang can shove their fucking blood status up their asses”

Finn and Poe exchanged sights.

“First of all...” Poe began. “Ouch”

“I'm not talking about you! I said his whole Slytherin gang, and you are not part of it” Rey put his hand on his. “You're my friend, the only cute and caring Slytherin I know”

“Thank you” he smiled and Finn rolled his eyes. “Now, second of all, I secretly think he drives you crazy”

Rey's face was so pale and confused that Finn and Poe couldn't help but burst out laughing.

“What do you mean? Of course he drives me crazy!” she said taking her hands to her head. “I hate him, and I know for A FACT that he hates me to”

“Dude, Poe didn't refer to that kind of drives-you-crazy...” Finn tried so hard to cointain his laugh but it was very difficult for him.

“He's totally right” Poe did laugh. Intentionally.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she was getting mad and pretty blushed.

“You have fellings for Ben Solo, Rey” Finn said, a little terrified that she would jinx him or simply Avada Kedavra him.

“What has gotten into you?!” she shouted, getting some look at the Great Hall. “I don't have feelings for him, and I will never do, okay?”

Both guys nodded half scared of her and half amused by her blushed face.

Rey got up.

“I need to take a shower” she said without making eye contact. “See you later”

Ben Solo, sitting with his friends, didn't take his eyes off her until she left the Great Hall, and a great idea crossed his mind.

“Guys, I'll see you later at the Common Room” he said while getting up.

“Where are you going?” Cassian Andor, another Slytherin, asked him.

“I just remembered I had a meeting with Snape” Ben answered almost ignoring him and rushed to the door to see if there was any sight of the girl.

He smiled when he saw Rey was talking to McGonagall. She was right there, distracted, and once the professor left, he started following her.

She was walking fast, probably stressed about something.

Ben had noticed over the past six years knowing her that she used to walk fast and alone when something stressed her out. Not that he put to much attention at her and her problems, but he was observant.

She jumped into one moving staircase and he saw she was going into the prefect's bathroom.

_That should be interesting._

Hewaited until she got into the bathroom before he ran up the stairs to suprise her in her shower.

Ben noticed she locked the door and laugh. 

“Poor mudblood, don't you know what _Alohomora_ is?” he said to himself and pronounce the spell to open the lock.

He decided it would be much better if he caught her naked and watch her blush while yelling to him. He briefly asked himself how her body would look without any clothes on it and the sudden feeling of his pants tightening forced him to think about something else.

Ben heard water running and he knew it was his moment. He pushed the door quietly and sneaked in the bathroom.

He, as a prefect, went there usually so he knew every inch of the room perfectly. He walked a little closer to the water and noticed she was nowhere to be seen. Ben smirked to himself and took off his own clothes and slid into the warm water.

It felt pretty relaxing and for a moment he forgot he was waiting for her.

But suddenly, Rey appeared wearing nothing. She didn't see him, because he was at the other side of the giant bathtub, and so she lowered her body into the water. 

She began washing her hair and saw her face relax.

Rey looked a little troubled when she saw her leaving the Great Hall but now she was there relaxing.

He decided it was time to reveal himself, and so he did.

“It seems I'm not alone anymore” he said and could see her shiver.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, ASSHOLE?”

 


	2. What a shame, Mr. Gryffindor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Kenobi was a proud Gryffindor. She loved her house, of course she wouldn't dishonor Godric Gryffindor... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting more and more cliche as I write it but who doesn't love some Reylo cliche? Specially if it has smut in it, if you know what I mean... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

> _“... I’ve never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students”._
> 
> **_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Stone, J.K Rowling._ **
> 
>  

Well, not until now.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, ASSHOLE?” Rey screamed while trying desperately  to cover herself.

Ben Solo smirked the way he always did. He was indeed enjoying the view and she knew it; that only made her more flustered.

“I'm taking a bath, isn't that obvious?” he motioned with his hand stating what he was doing.

“Bloody hell, Solo” Rey sighed, furious. “You have the whole bloody day to take your bath, please go away!”

“Language” he pointed out.

“You can stick your language up your ass, now go to your Common Room” she needed that bath and she was going to make him surrender.

Rey took her wand and whispered _Accio towel,_ covering herself with it. She didn't want to be fully naked in front of Ben Solo. 

He was the last person she wanted to see, and more because of what her friends just assumed moments later.

Ben drived her crazy, of course, but not in the way they thought. Or that she wanted to believe.

“Look, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere” he extended his hand to her. “So if you really need that bath, I invite you to take it here with me”.

Rey blushed. A spark of curiosity flashed inside her, a what if? forming in her mind. But she whipped those naughty thoughts away because thinking about that only supported what Finn and Poe said.

So instead, she pretended it was just a challenge. A sexually tensioned challenge.

“You know what?” Rey let her towel fall on her feet. Ben's mouth wide open in amusement. “I really need it and you are not going to stop me from taking it”.

He didn't say anything and just watched her sinking into the water. His mouth was dry and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Rey was kind of enjoying the effect she was having in him. She was at the other side of the bathtub and the only part of her body that could be seen was her shoulders and head. 

She turned around to put on shampoo on her long black hair and an idea went through her mind. 

“Solo, you can't just stay there watching” she said softly. 

Ben blinked a couple times before deciding it was a bad idea to do this. He was about to turn around and _accio_ his towel when her voice filled his ears again, but this time, it made him tremble on the insides.

“Would you help me soaping my back?” she asked. It wasn't the Rey he loved to tease, it was better than that. That was the thing between them, it was all fun and games until they realized the amount of sexual and romantic tension going on between them.

Ben began swimming towards her and took a sponge. When the tip of his fingers caressed her back, the both of them shivered. 

“ _What am I doing?_ ” Rey asked herself, but still, she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

Bloody hell, Ben Solo did drive her crazy.

They were enjoying their little moment of intimacy. Even if none of them wanted to admit. 

But Ben Solo wasn't the type of guy to satisfy a girl's needs without having a little fun for himself. He wasn't the type who surrendered like that. Ben Solo liked to be the leader and he would have loved to make Rey Kenobi surrender before him.

He decided the best move was to get a little playful with his hands so he started moving downwards.

Rey wanted to yell at him for daring to touch her but she actually wanted him to do so. 

One hand was on the sponge while the other was grabbing her left butt cheek. He felt her shiver and that drew a smirk on his face.

“So... is Rey Kenobi enjoying my company?” he whispered into her ear.

“Shut up, asshole” she managed to say. That comeback made him laugh.

Ben let the sponge float away from them and with his free hand he started massaging her right breast. A moan escaped her mouth.

“I thought you hated me” Ben said. She couldn't answer.

Rey knew she had to stop, but she also had needs to satisfy. Needs that her hands would never do justice to. She also knew that Ben Solo was just messing around with her, so he could claim her as another foolish mudblood who couldn't resist to him.

That was a bad idea.

“Stop” she said as she stepped back, her face blushing.

“What? Why?” Solo protested. “I thought we were enjoying this”

He smirked.

“I'm no trophy, Ben Solo; I'm not a foolish girl you can play with” Rey said firmly. “We don't get along very well, and I know you are DYING to go tell your stupid Slytherin gang what just happened. And you know what? GO AHEAD, I DONT CARE” she got out of the bathtub and cover herself with the towel.

Ben just stood there, in the water, watching her while thinking what to say. But then, he got out of there too.

“Rey, I won't tell anybody; I wouldn't do that to you” he said leaving her open mouthed. 

“Ben, that's...”

“Imagine the popularity you'll get for a little kind of make out session with Ben Solo” he laughed. “Of course I wouldn't give you that gift, besides, what a shame if someone found out I touched a mudblood”

His words were like knives. She was secretly hoping he really cared about her, but that was impossible.

Rey suddenly remembered why she hated him and the heat of the moment disappeared.

“You are a filthy little piece of shit and I would never want something to do with you” she said as she got out of the Prefect's Bathroom. Tears rolling down her face.

He drived her crazy. She hated him but that only made her more interested in him. 

Rey decided it was time to take a nap to forget that little scene.

But Ben Solo was also laying down in his bed thinking about Rey Kenobi's beautiful body. Her freckles and redness and everything.

She drived him crazy, but he had to fight that feeling.

He couldn't help but imagine what could have happened, so he slipped his hand in his pants and grabbed his penis to touch himself while imagining that was Rey's actions.

That girl was going to be the death of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late but here it is the second chapter. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this three chapters long, so you'll have to wait a little for me to publish another's one. Leave comments and kudos!!
> 
> To all the Potterheads out there... which house do you belong to? I'm a proud Slytherin.


End file.
